All You Wanted Was Everything
by ninjacatchester
Summary: I told you Weasley women were dangerous, didn't I? Those Weasley women, they had a plan. **Scorpius/Rosie, in the end. Freeverse, oneshot


**Summary: I told you Weasley women were dangerous, didn't I? Those Weasley women, they had a plan.**

**All You Wanted Was Everything**

**.o.**

_We're heading for the sky, and we'll get lost in it cuz_

_All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

_-All I Want is Everything, Victoria Justice_

**.o.**

**you're not as bright as you seem to think,**

**are you pretty boy?**

_**there's a reason you're a Slytherin, **_

_**not a Ravenclaw**_

_you're tempting fate, honey._

_those Weasley girls are __**dangerous**_

**.o.**

**that ****V.I.C.T.O.I.R.E.****, she's **_**perfect**_**, isn't she?**

she's **positively gorgeous,**

she's **every boy's dream,**

and for some _bizarre reason __**she seems to like you**_

**.o.**

**and then there's ****D-O-M-I-N-I-Q-U-E, ****she's a Quidditch player, that one**

but she's **good for a laugh**

and she's a** Ravenclaw for a reason**

and this girl who's _quite the catch is __**absolutely willing to go out with you**_

**.o.**

**Then there's M*O*L*L*Y, and she's extraordinary**

she seems to **think she's ordinary,**

but really, she's **the most unique of them all**

and _somehow, this extraordinary girl__** is always willing to try something (or someone) new**_

**.o.**

**And then there's L|U|C|Y|, the d.r.e.a.m.e.r.**

She's **positively transparent**

and has the most **wonderful hopes and dreams**

and for _some reason __**she's included you in them**_

**.o.**

**next there's RoXaNnE [it's Roxy, pretty boy, get it right], and she's a party girl**

she's got **a nice body**

and she's known to be a **bit of a tart**

but _since when was that __**a bad thing?**_

**.o.**

**She's followed by R/O/S/I/E, the cleverest one**

She's clever enough **for two people**

And she's **not the needy type**

But she _strangely seems to __**need you**_

**.o.**

**And finally is L~I~L~Y, the little princess**

She's **sweeter than caramel**

And she's **cuter than a button**

and she's _(for some reason) __**got her golden heart stuck on you**_

**.o.**

**And with all these lovely girls **_**fawning over you,**_

**YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO CHOOSE**

**{**_**because you simply can't have all of them**_**}**

**because sooner or later, **_**those girls will give up on you**_

**.o.**

**You **_**know**_** you want it all**

**{**_**want THEM all**_**}**

But females are _fickle_ creatures

**[**_so decide quickly, or you won't have the chance to decide at all_**]**

**.o.**

**And **_**look at that**_**, what did I tell you?**

**Miss **_**Ohsoperfect **_**Victoire is ****moving on**

**{**_**not as if it took it long**_**}**

You're not _really_ surprised, although you'll admit you're certainly not overjoyed by the development

**.o.**

**And now POOF! Roxy's off the list too**

**[**_**but she's the party girl, after all**_**]**

**{**_**and that girl moves FAST**_**}**

So now there's _five girls left_

**.o.**

**You think Lucy's shifting away from you**

**But then, you always figured she'd go for Lorcan**_**(the dreamer boy)**_

_And even though you're sad to lose another option,_

_She was always a little too __**spacey**__ for you_

**.o.**

**And now the **_**other quarter Veela**_** is no longer enchanted**

**You're **_**really**_** wondering what made Dominique change her mind**

_But you're beginning to suspect she's in love with Teddy_

**{**_**her sister's boyfriend – who knew she had it in her?**_**}**

**.o.**

And now you're down to three of your little ladies:

_The . Extraordinary . One/The . Clever . One/The . Little . Princess_

**You didn't know decisions were this hard**

**{**_**Molly or Rosie or Lily?**_**}**

**.o.**

**And now **_**Little Princess Lily**_** is floating away**

**{**_**how DID you lose that one?**_**}**

**You think that maybe she has a thing for Aidan Goldstein**

_**But who really knows?**_

**.o.**

**You're down to the final two now:**

**Molly and Rosie**

**You're leaning towards Rosie,**

**the SPITFIRE RED-HEAD over the **_**slightly shy brunette**_

**.o.**

**And then, **_**before you can even make your final decision,**_

Lysander Scamander grabs Molly

_and you're left without a choice_

**{**_**what did I tell you?**_**}**

**.o.**

**It's been **_**years**_** since that weird time of **

**ULTRA ATTRACTION**

_And you've figured out how it happened:_

_You were played, pretty boy_

**.o.**

**I **_**told**_** you those Weasley girls where dangerous, didn't I?**

Those Weasley women, _they had a plan_

_it was all to set you up with Rosie_

**{**_**funny how you don't mind now**_**}**

**.o.**

_**Those Weasley girls, they're **__more cunning than all of Slytherin combined_

**{**_**and you thought you could play them**_**}**

**[**_**you're just lucky they were playing you**_**]**

**(**_**because pretty boy, you were waay out of your league**_**)**

**.o.**

**But you and Rosie are **_**happy**_

**{**_**never counted on that, did you pretty boy?**_**}**

And you're _glad_ that you got played

**In fact, you plan on thanking those Weasley girls someday**

**.o.**

_After all, if they hadn't,_

_you-wouldn't-be-getting-married-tomorrow._

_[to the woman of your dreams]_

**{**_**sometimes pretty boy, being played isn't so bad**_**}**

**.o.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (at the beginning) or Harry Potter**

**Review please?**


End file.
